


Шестой уровень

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Present Tense, Romance, Tentacles, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: У нас шесть уровней секса. И каждый означает свою степень интимности и наслаждения (с)
Relationships: Londo Mollari/Adira Tyree
Kudos: 20





	Шестой уровень

**Author's Note:**

> Каноничная инопланетная физиология (ака тентакли) и частично выдуманная автором инопланетная психология.

— Значит, охотишься за моим титулом? — Лондо задает Адире этот вопрос при каждом удобном случае. Он надеется когда-нибудь получить прямой ответ, а не тихий игривый смех или уклончивую фразу. 

Танцовщицы никогда не лгут, и именно это Лондо ценит в них куда больше раскованности или страстности. Они легко, смеясь, признают, что им нужны его деньги, или его положение, или, чем боги ни шутят, его помощь. Респектабельным дамам из высшего общества нужно то же самое, но они прячут свои желания под играми и обманом, столь многослойным, что, если бы речь шла об одежде, распутать ее не смог бы и самый опытный любовник. Респектабельные дамы насквозь фальшивы, и в жизни, и в постели. И с мужьями, и, как это ни странно, с любовниками. Вероятно, привычка. 

— Я получила все, что хотела, — Адира улыбается, лукаво, расслабленно и удовлетворенно, и Лондо не может сдержать ответную улыбку. Двусмысленная фраза, и второй ее смысл слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой. Но в том, что лежит на поверхности, Адира по-прежнему не лжет. Лондо не умеет сопротивляться этому очарованию, а еще его, опытного дипломата и опытного царедворца, восхищает ее способность вкладывать в каждое слово два, три, десять подчас противоположных друг другу смыслов. Потому он снова и снова поднимает неудобную тему ее мотивов, надеясь когда-нибудь застать Адиру врасплох. Он слишком очарован этой женщиной. Правда — известная, ожидаемая, привычная — привнесет в их безумный роман нотку горечи, переведет их отношения на знакомые рельсы. И страсть, и тихий смех, и утренняя нега, погревшись в которой можно с улыбкой отправляться хоть на переговоры с нарнами, хоть к земным чертям в преисподнюю, — все это останется, но уйдет щемящая, почти болезненная нежность, хрупкая гармония чувственного единения. 

— Что ты получила, Адира? Старого выжатого республиканца, грезящего о лучших днях?

— Это мои лучшие дни, Лондо. Благодаря тебе. 

У Адиры мягкие прикосновения, волнующие, как полупрозрачная кисея, на секунду приоткрывающая обнаженное тело во время танца. У Адиры мягкий голос и звонкие, насыщенные, взлетающие вверх интонации — как у ребенка, не способного сдержать восторг нового открытия. Именно эти неизменно радостные нотки, так контрастирующие с той грязью, в которой она вынуждена жить, и привлекли Лондо. Он еще не знал, как страстно она умеет проводить руками по обнаженной коже, или как протяжно, самозабвенно стонет в момент оргазма, как призывно улыбается и как хрипло смеется, но ее голос, полный недоступной Лондо простой радостью бытия, околдовал его, словно песня мифических земных сирен. Потому он и увел с собой Адиру, отказавшись от еще одной предложенной хозяином «Темной звезды» девочки. Лондо не строил далеко идущих планов — ему просто хотелось насладиться этим голосом, так, чтобы к этой музыке не примешивались никакие другие звуки. Но все-таки в тот день он забылся настолько, что нарушил правила, к которым сам же и приучил хозяев всех притонов красного и половины притонов коричневого сектора, и увел с собой только одну женщину.

Лондо довольно рано понял, почему большинство центавриан предпочитает проводить время не менее чем с двумя партнершами. Жажда сильного физического наслаждения побуждает использовать возможности своего организма по максимуму, но еще более острая, чем физическое удовольствие, интимность шестого уровня, невообразимо яркое ощущение полной соединенности не подходит для легких забав и галантных развлечений. На первой женщине, с которой Лондо попробовал шестой уровень, он женился на следующее же утро. С тех пор он, за редким исключением, предпочитал делить свое внимание между двумя или тремя дамами, задействуя все шесть органов, но при этом ни с одной не поднимаясь выше уровня четвертого, — чтобы не потеряться в водовороте слишком сильных ощущений. 

Адира не похожа на исключение. Все, в кого Лондо когда-либо влюблялся — кроме той самой женщины, первой его жены, — были дамами из высшего общества, сдержанными, утонченными, образованными, всего лишь чем-то неуловимым отличавшимися от монотонной толпы жеманных прелестниц и опытных кокеток. Адира отличается от них разительно. Она откровенна до простодушия, и не только в постели. Она принимает обязательные подарки с детским непосредственным удивлением, как будто не знает правил этой игры, и, вопреки здравому смыслу, Лондо впервые за долгое время хочется быть внимательным и изобретательным, превращая милый, но простой ритуал в событие, по-настоящему достойное ее радости. Адира произносит двусмысленные фразы с лукавой улыбкой, давая понять: она прекрасно осознает, что делает, — Адира умна и не пытается это скрыть. Она тонко чувствует настроение Лондо: всегда знает, когда можно разогнать его хандру шутками, а когда нужно просто быть рядом, без малейшей игривости поглаживая его ладонь. Скорее всего, это просто врожденный такт, инстинкт, которым временами бывают так щедро одарены женщины, и все же Лондо не может до конца отделаться от ощущения, что это их личная, общая на двоих магия, о которой он много слышал, но в которую никогда по-настоящему не верил. 

В последнее время, когда Лондо ласкает Адиру, ему впервые за многие годы хочется пойти до конца. Шестой уровень, полное физическое и эмоциональное слияние. Хотя Адира, в отличие от большинства женщин, никогда об этом не просит, ни словами, ни жестами, ни взглядами. Когда он берет ее, поднимаясь до пятого уровня, она откровенно стонет и чуть приоткрывает рот, изящно облизывая губы острым язычком. Лондо благодарно ласкает эти припухшие губы, продвигается глубже, и перед глазами пляшут разноцветные искры, всегда сопровождающие стимуляцию всех шести органов. Этому трюку центаврианки научились у землян. Впрочем, центавриане тоже кое-чему у них научились — и Лондо, с трудом справляясь с головокружением, ласкает пальцами открывшееся шестое отверстие на спине Адиры, чтобы доставить ей максимально возможное удовольствие. Но ему самому уже мало этих так выручающих центавриан трюков. И Лондо, не прекращая двигаться, осторожно прикусывает кожу на шее Адиры и передвигает руку на позвоночник, к чувствительным точкам, поглаживая которые мужчины веками спрашивали у женщин позволения пойти дальше. Адира широко и чуть удивленно распахивает глаза — она и в самом деле чувствует его, как ни одна другая, — а потом осторожно касается его губ и прижимается ближе. И как только они поднимаются до шестого уровня, Лондо с головой накрывает полузабытое ощущение полного единения, как будто они и в самом деле растворяются друг в друге, обретают одно на двоих тело, и в их груди бьются только два сердца*. 

После, еще даже как следует не отдышавшись, Лондо вспоминает о том, что это все-таки безумие. И он снова задает Адире привычный вопрос — хотя и понимает, что теперь ответ уже ничего не изменит, что он все равно уже не сможет от нее отказаться. И сама Адира наверняка это тоже понимает. 

Но, тем не менее, она привычно уходит от прямого ответа и чуть-чуть удивленно и почему-то немного горько произносит уже знакомую фразу:

— Я получила все, что хотела.

И Лондо ей верит.

  
_Конец_   


**Author's Note:**

> * У центавриан два сердца.


End file.
